Dave
Dave is one of Gru's Minions Appearance Dave is a two-eyed minion with combed hair. Personality Dave is very smart and sweet minion who is loving, kind, caring and funny. He is good in playing video games like Stuart as seen when they are playing in Despicable Me 2. Dave likes Ice Cream and is shown when Gru calls him and Stuart while they are having an Ice Cream Party, he's still eating Ice Cream before he went to Gru.He is always very excited as seen in Despicable Me when he fired his Rocket Launcher, his signature weapon. He is very funny as seen in many moments to laugh on. He is good at weapons and making cupcakes and other foods. Plot Despicable Me Dave was present when Gru was telling the minions of his next great plan. Before Gru could tell the Minions what they were going to steal, they all whipped out weapons, Dave arming himself with a rocket launcher, which he then fired into a group of Minions. One of the minions, Steve, walked over to Dave while Gru was telling him to stop and punched him in the shoulder for payback. Later that night, he asked Gru for goodnight kisses for him and the minions.He was the first one to be kissed by Gru. After he was kissed by Gru he came back and cut in line. However, Gru recognized him and asked "Didn't I get you already?". Dave got hit at the back of the head by the fourth minion which is Josh.He also appeared with Stuart scanning Josh's butt and Laughing. Despicable Me 2 He was first seen when he is having an Ice Cream Party with Stuart, Jerry, Carl, and Kevin. Then Gru arrived and asked Kevin and Jerry to watch the girls then he asked Dave and Stuart to come with him, but then Dave keeps on eating Ice Cream while Stuart went away but he went away after Gru said: "Come on!". In the sequel, Dave ,Stuart and Tim are in a cupcake shop in The Paradise Shopping Mall along with Gru who works undercover as the owner of the shop with Lucy being assigned as his partner. Dave is shown having a crush for the AVL agent Lucy Wilde. His first introduction with Lucy starts when he show his cupcake, which she kicks into the air and smashes it onto the bench. Directly after Lucy crushed the cupcake, she then grabs Dave and pin him against the bench ready to hit him. After everything is cleared and Lucy learned Dave works for Gru she tells Dave he's free to go. Dave start to walk away, but before that he looking up to Lucy and starts daydreaming about dating her, leaving him kissing in the air. When Gru and Lucy are having there first mission Dave is waiting by the car outside together with Stuart. When Dave gets the call from Gru to rescue him and Lucy, Dave start acting right away. Crashes through the malls entrance (Dave is the one steering the car and Stuart pushing the accelerator), Dave and Stuart miss to pull over for Gru and Lucy twice, but saving them in time before Eduardo caught them. Lucy opens the car door and is greeted by Dave and Stuart who seems to have a crush on her as well, showing when he pushed the accelerator when he sees her. After Dr. Nefario tells Gru that Eduardo has kidnapped Lucy, Gru have to choose those minions who are not kidnapped yet, which are Stuart and Dave, who are at the moment middle of a video game. When Dave and Stuart is painted purple, to fit in with the crowd of mutated minions Dave sort of figured out how to communicate with them, though its all end in him ruining his disguise and the plan Gru had. Minion Madness Home Makeover Frank and Dave are the first 2 Minions who appeared at the house when Edith suddenly almost chop them by the knight armor's axe. Dave is one of the minions seen helping the girls to decorate the house.He is the first minion to go up on the ceiling to paint it then the other minions went up too to help painting it. Orientation Day He is one of the 2 minions who were orienting the 3 minions.He pulled up the garage door after the one eyed minion cant go in when it got down to his back. Quotes "Ditto." -'' As an expression of shame. (Despicable Me and Minion Rush) ''"Wala."' '- Dave showing his minion cupcake to Lucy and Gru.(Despicable Me 2) Appearances in Other Media Minion Rush Dave is the main protagonist in the mobile game Minion Rush. Like the first Despicable Me, he is overly rambunctious, though unlike the other minions he walked in later and only started getting excited when Gru talks through the loudspeaker to which he asked Dave to settle down. A nearby minion then punches him. Gru announces the Minion of the week (for longest run in the Minion Rush) to be Paul (a minion with a construction helmet). Gru then presents the Minion of the Year trophy to which many minions start to fight for. While the other minions squabble amongst themselves, Dave goes for his own run, starting the Minion Rush game for the player. AMC Promo Unlike the films and Minion Rush, Dave is shown to be a considerate moviegoer who tries to turn off his phone before the movie starts, but a Evil Minion sitting besides him eats his phone. The phone then rings and the Evil Minion starts to panic, to which Dave presses his stomach to turn it off. Gallery Despicable Me DAVE_HEY_HEY_DAVE.jpeg Minion dave.jpg Daveindm.png dave.jpg Dave The Minion.jpeg Despicable Me 2 DaveScream.jpg|Dave being attacked by Lucy Daveholdingcupcake.png|Dave's cupcake Dave.png|Dave's Imagination Starting Dave flirting.png|Raou Raou... 1045099 649320041764813 948570032 n.jpg|Kissing... Cute Dave.png Dave_Face.jpeg|Dave's eyes Gru_rescuing_Lucy_with_Dave_and_Stuart.jpg|Gru rescuing Lucy with Dave and Stuart.(Dave is on the Right) Roar.jpeg|Evil Minion, Stuart and Dave. File:Dave_dreaming_of_Lucy.jpg|Kanpai! File:Dave_Card_who's_who_of_minions.jpg I'm Cool!.jpg Dave.jpeg Daaaaaaaave.jpg Eh banana.jpg Dancing through the spot.jpeg Home Makeover Ayay home makeover.jpeg|Agnes, Dave and Frank at Home Makeover Dave putting those cool spoon and fork home makeover.jpeg home makeover photo.jpeg Dave throws pins on Frank.jpeg home makeover.jpeg YAY DAVE.jpeg Orientation Day.jpeg|Dave in Orientation Day Chiquita Stickers DaveSticker1.jpg DaveSticker2.jpg DaveSticker3.jpg DaveSticker4.jpg DaveSticker5.jpg DaveSticker6.jpg Trivia *He and Stuart both had a crush on Lucy Wilde. *Dave is one of the very few minions who were not kidnapped or turned evil. Category:Minions Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Minion Rush Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Main Characters